The Uchiha past book 2
by Shita Uchiha
Summary: The second book to the trilogy I know I haven't finished the forst book but I can't find it in my documents


Chapter 1

_The meeting_

This part of the story takes place in the ninja academy where they are about to get assigned a sensei and teammates. "Okay, settle down" said Iruka sensei " I have the teams all planned out and you'll be assigned four to a squad. Okay, squad one under the guidance of Guy sensei will be Rock lee, Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba. Squad two under the guidance of Kurenai will be Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Shino. Squad three under the guidance of Orochimaru will be Shita, Nauchan, Neji, and Sasuke. Okay so those are the teams after lunch you will meet your sensei at the training field, now go get some lunch."

" Finally I thought that class would never end" said Shita " hey why don't we eat lunch together and get to know each other" " okay, lets go to the training field and eat I packed four bento boxes cause whoever I was with I'd give them a lunch." When they got to the training field they sat down and Shita passed out the bento boxes to everyone. " Okay I'll start, Hello my name is Shita Uchiha and me and Sasuke are the only survivors from the Uchiha clan." My name is Nauchan Hyuga and I'm skilled in the byakugan." My name is Sasuke Uchiha and like Shita said we are the only survivors of the Uchiha clan and we are also skilled in the sharingan." " My name is Neji Hyuga and I'm in love with Nauchan" " you are" exclaimed Nauchan " I feel the same way about you."

Ah, how sweet we are in love with each other" said Orochimaru. " Ah who are you" they asked " I'm your sensei

Orochimaru. Now that I have the four most powerful kids at

my disposal I can finally take over the world hahahahahaha."

"Stop laughing at yourself" said Sasuke. " Ok, well since you

met me you can choose what you want to do, you can either

stay and train with me or you can go home." They decided

as a group " we want to stay and train" said Nauchan

'perfect now I can give them the cursemark early' he thought

" Ok, now before we get started I would like to see what you

are capable of the girls first, guys just wait here." So the girls

followed him into the woods and he said " ok, Shita your first"

" alright, sharingan" "ah the sharingan ' that could be very

helpful when she learns the right moves.' " Nauchan your

next" " ok, byakugan" " nice I like it now I'm going to give you

guys a surprise now close your eyes and get ready for the

cursemark" what's the curse--Ahhhhhhhhhh" " Shita,

Nauchan! Negi come on their in trouble" yelled Sasuke "ok"

Said Neil. So they set off in the direction that their sensei

Took the girls. When they got there Orochimaru was not

there but they saw Shita and Nauchan curled up in a ball

holding their necks.

Shita whats wrong" asked Sasuke "orochimaru sensei bit us

On the neck now it hurts" "ok we need to get you to Kakashi

Neil you take Nauchan and I'll take Shita. So they headed

To Kakashi's house "Bang Bang, Kakashi are you there"

hold on I'm coming" the door opened and they barged into

Kakashi's house Kakashi Shita and Nauchan are hurt" "and

you want me to do what about it" "can you take a look at

them" "fine." so kakashi came over to look at them "what! It

can't be who was your sensei" " orochimaru why?'' I knew

the fifth hokage should not have let him back into the village"

"why ?'' " because he is bad news he gave the cursemark to

both of them and it's likely he'll come after you two next so

be on your guard. Ok stand back I'll do the curse sealing

jutsu on them but afterwards take them straight to the

hospital. Curse sealing jutsu. Now tale them directly to the

hospital. So Sasuke and Neil took Shita and Nauchan to the

hospital and found them a room while Kakashi went to talk to

the hokage.

An hour later the nurse said " you can see them now" and

they followed the nurse to their rooms "Shita is on the left

and Nauchan is on the right." Sasuke entered Shita's room

" Shita how are you feeling Shita oh she must still be Knocked

out well I can tell my feelings to her ok Shita I've always had a

crush on you since we first met on your second birthday and

I've always kept an eye on you keeping you from harm.

Remember that time when you saw two men fall from the sky,

yeah that was me they were planning on kidnapping you but I

beat them up." " Sasuke" "Shita how long have you been up"

" long enough to hear what you said and I've done the same

to you oh how's Nauchan" " I don't know let me go see" then

Sasuke was heading towards the door when Neil barged in

"she's missing!" "who" Nauchan she's missing!" What" said

Shita jolting up "I'm going to look for her and you can't stop

me" "I know but let us come with you." Said Sasuke "fine but

we need to get Kakashi first." Said Shita "why?" asked Neil

Because he will know how to find orochimaru." "Oh, ok well I got to go tell my parents where I'm going," said Neil "ok I'll go get Kakashi" then they went separate ways Sasuke went to the front gate.

Meanwhile At the hokage building Kakashi was yelling at the hokage. " What do you mean no big deal two kids just got attacked by orochimaru and you say it's no big deal." "look all I'm saying is it's a bite on the neck how bad can it be" "_knock knock_," come in" Shita walked in "Shita what are you doing here I thought you were resting in the hospital" "I was until I found out Nauchan was missing so I'm going to risk my life to find and rescue her but I came here to ask if you would help us find her" "sure I'll help come just let me finish here. Ma'am may I suggest a new sensei for them." "Ok, who did you have in mind?" looking at Shita, Kakashi said me I'll be their new sensei cause I can protect these kids from attacks." "Hm, you are a trustworthy jonin so I guess so." "thank you lady hokage" " Kakashi sensei we have to go Sasuke and Negi are waiting for us." said Shita "ok let me just pack up some food for us and we'll be on our way." So Kakashi packed four backpacks of food and ninja tools for each of them "ok lets go" then they headed off towards the main entrance and met up with Neil and Sasuke.

Well its about time you got here I was starting to worry." "Well we're here now so lets go" "ok" said Sasuke. So they were just heading off when hinata showed up "um, can I come with you guys" "well sure, hop on board and we will finally set off." So they went to save Nauchan.

_Chapter 2_

_The journey_

" So what took you guys so long" asked Sasuke "well Kakashi was fighting with the hokage and guess what" "what" they said "you tell them Kakashi" "ok, I asked the hokage if I could take you guys under my guidance and she said yes." "So now we can call him Kakashi sensei" said Shita. " Hinata why did you want to come?'' asked Neil "well I just thought that you could use some help and all that." After that everyone was silent until Shita said "Kakashi sensei how will we find Orochimaru" "I didn't know we were looking for Orochimaru too I just thought we were looking for Nauchan." "So your looking for me too."

"Orochimaru where's Nauchan" yelled Shita "oh, you mean her" said Orochimaru stepping aside to show Nauchan "Nauchan, are you alright" asked Neil "Nauchan" "she can't hear you she's in a trance that I control so you'll either have to give up one of your own or fight me in a death match." " Guys huddle up ok it's likely we will not win against him so the only option is to give one of ourselves up." "But who can we give up" asked Sasuke "it has to someone who posses the sharingan" said Orochimaru "or you have to fight me.'' "hm

it's only between me, Sasuke, and Kakashi sensei" but who is it going to be to go save Nauchan" said Kakashi " I'll go" but Shita I'll never see you again if you go." "I have a plan gather around, you guys cover me I'm going to make a clone of me and give it to Orochimaru then when he releases the trances on Nauchan and he gives her over you guys grab her and Orochimaru gets the clone and I'll be a shuriken in Sasuke's pouch." "Good plan it might actually work" said Neil "ok cover me up" everyone got around Shita "shadow clone Jutsu" she thought then a cloud barely visible pops up and boom a clone " now transformation jutsu and she turned into a shuriken.

Sasuke picked it up and put it in his pouch and then said "Orochimaru we'll trade you Shita for Nauchan" "perfect just the person I wanted now as promised here's your friend." Then Orochimaru took the trance off of Nauchan "Nauchan are you feeling better" asked Neji "yes much better" "now hand over Shita" "wait where's Shita going?" asked Nauchan "she's giving herself up to save you don't worry she'll be fine" said Sasuke. Then shita (clone) walked to Orochimaru and fell into the trances ''perfect now that I have the most powerful kid of the leaf village I'll be able to take over the village'' Orochimaru said "ok since we have Nauchan and sadly he has Shita we can go" said Neji "bye Shita" said Sasuke then they walked back towards the village. Once out of eyesight of Orochimaru shita appeared out of Sasuke's pouch "Shita, I thought you gave yourself up to Orochimaru" said Nauchan looking confused "I did but that was a clone that should disappear in about 5,4,3,2,1.." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it was just a clone" yelled Orochimaru "now lets get out of here before he comes after us" "right" they all said.

Once back to the leaf village Kakashi said "well its been a long day I think we should all go home and get some sleep then you can meet me at the training field tomorrow." "Ok" they said then Kakashi left "here Nauchan let me walk you home" said Neji "yeah and I'll help" said Hinata "Shita let me walk you home then" said Sasuke "thank you" said Shita. So Neji and Hinata walked Nauchan home and Sasuke walked Shita home. "Hey Sasuke why did you want to walk me home besides us going out and all" asked Shita on the way home "well remember when he said you were the one he wants well I want to make sure your safe at home so I'll be guarding you tonight and every night until Orochimaru is at ease and dead." Awww that is so sweet but we have to train tomorrow and you need your rest." "I'm okay, I'll be fine" no you should not get weak on my account" "no I'll be okay" "fine but promise me you will not use any charka'' '' fine I promise its getting late you should head off to bed" "ok night Sasuke'' then Shita kissed Sasuke on the lips "night Shita" then Shita went upstairs and went to bed.

When Sasuke was convinced she was asleep he whispered "multi shadow clone jutsu" and eleven clones appeared. Then Sasuke said "you three guard the back, and you three" pointing to the left of the pile "guard the right side of the house, the other group guard the left side of the house, and you two guard the front with me." So all the clones took their position until morning. "Sasuke" "oh,no the clones" then he ran around the house and all the clones vanished "good" "Sasuke would you like some breakfast before we leave" asked Shita already dressed. "Sure" said Sasuke "it's your favorite, rice and dumplings." "Cool" so Sasuke came in and sat down and ate "this is yummy" he said.

After he was done eating Shita said "are you ready to leave" Yeah I'm ready" "come on then". So as they walked out of the house Hinata ran up and said " Kakashi is in trouble you got to follow me" so they did once they got to Kakashi's house they heard voices. " Where does Shita live?" "I don't know but if you follow me I'll take you to the training field where she's going to be.'' "Okay if you hand Shita over than I'll spare you but if you try to protect her I'll have to kill you.'' "Lets go to the training field'' said Shita "I want to fight whoever it is that is threatening our sensei. "But you're still weak from doing transformation jutsu let me fight him" "fine, only after I lose" "fine, now lets go." So Hinata, Sasuke, and shita ran to the training field but when they got there Kakashi and someone else were there 'hey Idiot let our sensei go" "why" 'cause its me you want right, well let him go and you can have me" "okay" so he threw Kakashi and Knocked him out Sasuke and Hinata ran to Kakashi but Shita ran toward the guy.

Stopping a few feet in front of him" Shita said "I challenge you to a death match if you win you get to take me, if I win you tell Orochimaru to leave the village, me, and the villagers alone forever," "Deal this will be a piece of cake how hard could it be to take down a kid" "don't underestimate me" said Shita then she ran into the woods " ah she wants a chase a chase she'll get." So he ran into the woods after Shita. Running from the man; Shita ran into some Anbu black ops "oh thank goodness I was just about to come get you guys, there's a man sent by Orochimaru to get me and he threatened my sensei and now he's coming to get me so will you please help me." "Sure you just stay behind us and we'll take care of this guy. An hour later he showed up "ah you got anbu surrounding you smart" "kabuto Yakushi what brings you here" "that girl Shita uchiha lord Orochimaru wants her and I'm suppose to bring her to him" "well you won't not with us around" said one of the anbu "oh yes I will" said Kabuto "you two take her to her sensei and you get the hokage and all the jonin in the village now." So

two of the anbu took Shita the way she came and another went back to the village.

"So Shita right" "yes" "who is your sensei" "Kakashi Hatake" "Kakashi, come on we got to hurry" once they got back to the training field Sasuke ran towards Shita and the anbu ran toward Kakashi. " Shita I thought I'd never see you again" "I'm fine I ran into some anbu black ops and I found out that guys name is Kabuto yakushi two anbu are back there fighting him and two escorted me here speaking of which how's Kakashi sensei he's ok from our prospective but we called some jonin to help us out" "why? Their needed by the anbu" "Shita, tell me what happened" asked Kurenai "well when I woke up Sasuke was protecting me and just as we were about to leave Hinata came and said Kakashi was in trouble then we ran to his house heard that if he tried to protect me he'd kill him so he had no choice but to tell him where I would be but when I overheard him say that I immediately ran with Sasuke and hinata to the training field. There was Kabuto holding Kakashi sensei hostage and so I proposed a deal that we have a death match" "a death match" said Kurenai astonished.

" Yes, so anyways we had a deal if he won I would give myself up to him, but if I won he would have to leave the village, me, and the villagers alone forever so he agreed and he threw Kakashi on the ground knocking him out so while Sasuke and Hinata ran to Kakashi I ran to kabuto then I ran into the woods and he chased me into the woods. Then I ran into some anbu black ops and two escorted me here while one went to get all the Jonin and the hokage. Then two stayed behind to fight him and that's what happened." "Ok, now I need you two to follow me while the other two go help the anbu. Guy, Asuma the Anbu need your help I'll be there in a minute I have to take Shita and Sasuke to the Hyuga family and Kakashi to the hospital." Said Kurenai "Kurenai we'll take Kakashi to the hospital and you get the kids to safety" "no, I'll take Kakashi and the Kids you guys just show Asuma and Guy where to go" "ok". So Guy, Asuma, and the anbu took off towards the others while Kurenai, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shita went to Hinata's house.

Hisashi was waiting for Hinata to return. "Dad can Shita and Sasuke stay with us for awhile?" "Why?" "cause Orochimaru is back and wants mostly Shita and Sasuke and if left alone who knows what could happen Kakashi is already knocked out and Kabuto came and almost got Shita if the anbu didn't show up. So can you take them in until Orochimaru and Kabuto are defeated. I'll pay you for rooming and food after they're gone." "No need to pay I'll keep them safe until Orochimaru is gone" "thank you Hisashi" said Kurenai and went off back toward the training field "so Hinata will show you where you will bunk and I'll go help the anbu." Then Hisashi went away and Neil and Nauchan came out "Shita Sasuke what are you doing here?" "We're staying here until Orochimaru is defeated." "Cool, well Sasuke you can sleep in my room" "and Shita you can sleep with me and Hinata in our room" said Nauchan.

"Ok, lets just get our stuff and then we'll be set," said Sasuke "ok let us accompany you on the way there and back" "ok". So Hinata, Neji, and Nauchan surrounded Shita and Sasuke till they got to their home and packed all their stuff and was about to leave when they heard screaming they ran to the door and saw four people holding Kakashi (still knocked out), Hinata, Neji, and Nauchan "Shita and Sasuke Uchiha Surrender now yourself or watch your friends die" said the Two headed guy. "Don't do it" said Neji "Shut up you Idiot or you'll die first" "You guys run," yelled Neji .So Shita and Sasuke ran until Shita said, "I'm tired of running. Lets go back and get our friends" "ok" said Sasuke. So they turned around and headed back when they got there four Jonin were fighting the four weird ninja.

"Neji, Hinata, Nauchan what's going on?" well Shortly after you left some Jonin came just as they were about to kill us and stopped them then the fight started not to long ago." "Ok so we can go" asked Sasuke "yeah we can go" "so lets get out of here" yelled Hinata as the fight came closer. First can we take Kakashi back to the hospital" asked Neji but when they got there the hospital was in ruins and people that were in there were out "ok hospital is out of the question lets take him to our house" said Nauchan "ok" so when they got to the house Kurenai and Hisashi were waiting for them "where have you been" yelled Kurenai "we were getting our stuff until we were attacked by four weird ninja from the sound village." "Yeah and they took my cursemark away now it is only shita that has it."

"Wait, you both had the cursemark and now it is only Shita who has it that means that he will be after Sasuke to. Which means we have to protect Shita and Sasuke at all times." Said Kurenai "you Know what that means" Hisashi said looking at Kurenai "right I'll get four Jonin for you and you get some of your men to be guards and make sure the Uchiha kids Are safe at all times" "got ya, come on Kids lets get inside." "Wait what about Kakashi Sensei" "what about him" "where can we put him?" In the hospital" "we can't the hospital is destroyed by those loony sound ninja" said Shita.

"Ah well we can find a room for him." "How did the battle with Kabuto go" " we caught him" "good, but I'm still wondering why do we have to be protected?" asked Shita "because the uchiha clan was our most powerful clan here in the village hidden in the leaves and if in the wrong hands can destroy us all." "Oh that's why," said Sasuke well Kakashi needs some medical attention." Said Sasuke "ok, we have some pretty good nurses here in the Hyuga clan." " I'm going to get some jonin for you" "and I'll gather a family meeting. Hinata, Neji Nauchan show them to your rooms" ordered Hisashi "yes sir" they said.

Then Shita and Sasuke followed them to the left wing of the house. "Let me get you a bed" said Hinata "and dinner will be ready in an hour," said Neji so they departed Hinata went to the left and Neji went to the right. "Well Shita just drop your stuff in here and I'll take you on a tour of our house" said Nauchan "where can I put my stuff?" asked Sasuke "you can put it in my room" said Neji "ok where is it?" "Right here" he said pointing to a room across from Nauchan and Hinata's room "ok" so he opened the door and Sasuke Threw his stuff in there. "_Boom, bang, crash_ ops sorry" said Sasuke its ok now how about that tour." Said Neji

"Ok to the left is our mothers room and on the right is our dads room, downstairs is the kitchen and the dining room and to the left is the meeting room" said Neji. "When's dinner" asked Sasuke "right about now. Lets go downstairs and get a seat" said Nauchan "wait for me" yelled Hinata "hurry up slowpoke" said Neji "I'm coming." Once she caught up with them they walked downstairs to the dining room. "Wow this is bigger than our dining room an bedroom put together," exclaimed Shita. "Well we have a lot of people so we need to have a big dining room." Said Nauchan.

"Well it looks like dinner is not ready yet so lets go back upstairs and talk until dinner is ready" said Neji. "Ok lets go to our room," said Hinata "ok" they said. So they went back upstairs to Nauchan and Hinata's room "first can we see how Kakashi sensei is doing"? Asked Shita "ok lets see how he is doing" said Hinata so they walked to where Kakashi was when they got to Kakashi's room they heard voices "where is she?" "I don't kn--ow please no more." " Oh no Kakashi sensei is in trouble," said Shita. So they just barged in "Shita what are you doing here" "we thought you were in trouble," said Nauchan "no, it was just a movie but that did not answer my question what are you doing here?"

"Me and Sasuke are bunking here until Orochimaru and Kabuto are gone for good." "Oh Shita thanks for trying to save me I heard what you did for me and I'm grateful." "Your welcome sensei" Sensei guess what When these sound ninja took us hostage they took my cursemark away but they could not give it to Sasuke cause orochimaru wasn't there and he ran away with Shita then just as they were about to kill us four jonin came and fought those loony sound ninja so they got to bunk here until they are locked away and gone!" said Nauchan

"Cool well I got to rest now and I'll be down for dinner" said Kakashi "ok see you at dinner." Said Neji so they went to the girls room "tell us the story of the Uchiha clan" asked Hinata Are you sure I mean it is emotional and Scary" said Sasuke We're sure" they said. "Ok then grab a pillow and listen carefully " so they grabbed a pillow and listened carefully "you start it off Shita" "ok"

_Chapter 3_

_The story_

"Here it goes," said Shita _"It was a dark and stormy afternoon me and Sasuke were on our way home. When we got there Sasuke's aunt and uncle were dead and my grandparents were dead. Than we went to our houses to where our mother and father were, but all of a sudden I heard voices coming from the playroom so me and Sasuke went to check it out but when we opened the door we froze where we stood we were scared cause our older brother and sister murdered our parents. We ran towards the door but our older brother and sister stopped us and said 'we should kill you both but you're not worth it' and left. After that we ran to Iruka sensei's house cause we remembered where it was." "On the way there Shita tripped over a stone and twisted her Ankle so I carried her to Iruka sensei's house._

_When I knocked he came to the door and said 'Shita sasuke what are you doing here and what happened to you Shita.'" "Then I said 'I tripped over a stone and we're scared cause our whole clan was murdered by our older siblings and so we had no where else to go and we knew where you lived so we ran here' and then he took us in and took care of my ankle and we bunked there for awhile". "Iruka sensei let us skip class for a couple of days then gave us a chance to stay with him or go home and call him when ever we needed him. _

_We took the second option and then went back home and took turns standing guard," said Sasuke. "When it was my turn to guard one night I accidentally fell asleep, but luckily my clone was awake and all of a sudden I heard the door bang opened and I woke up an so did Sasuke but then it was like we dozed off after we caught a glimpse of who it was, it was Iruka sensei and Kakashi they took us to the forest of death and was about to kill us until the real Iruka and Kakashi jumped in and protected us. Then they punched the imposters and took us to Kakashi's house where we were protected. _

_So from then on we've always had Kakashi or Iruka sensei watching over us and that's the story of the Uchiha clan." _Said Shita "wow you went through a lot." Said Neji "kids come on down its dinner time" "ok mom" said Nauchan. So they went down and sat at the table at the table after they were done they asked to be excused, but before they left the doorbell rang before Hisashi went to open the door he ordered men to surround Shita and Sasuke. When he opened the door he said" false alarm" so the men sat back down "Kurenai, what are you doing here" "I came to drop off the jonin I said I would get and I also need to talk to you about something." Said Kurenai "oh, ok kids time for bed" said Hisashi "night dad" said Nauchan and Neji "night Mr. Hyuga" said Neji, Shita, and Sasuke.

"Hey Neji if you want you can call me dad" "thanks" said Neji "Shita Sasuke since you have no other family members I was thinking that if you want you can come live with me and I can be your father." Then the room went silent and Kurenai smiled and thought 'is this the same Kakashi from three years ago' "ok" they said and went upstairs and went to their rooms. As soon as Nauchan and Hinata were asleep the door banged open and Orochimaru walked in.

Scared Shita crawled behind one of her guards and screamed waking everyone in the house then her guard fell and Shita was defenseless. Huddled in a corner, Orochimaru walked toward Shita "hahaha you are defenseless and now you are mine" "n--no I'm noo--ot I'll fight y--you if I--I have" to stampered Shita "no you won't" said a voice behind Orochimaru " Mr. Hyuga" yes go to Kakashi's room you'll be safe there. I'll hold off Orochimaru," said Hisashi.

So Shita ran to Kakashi's room when she saw the door open she froze, when she was sure it was safe she ran in but to her surprise Kakashi was not in bed "looking for him" said a voice from behind she turned around and saw Kabuto holding Kakashi hostage and a kunai at his neck "and I bet you want them back as well" stepping aside Shita saw Nauchan, Neji, and Hinata held hostage to. Then Kabuto handed Kakashi over to one of the men that had free hands then Kakashi said "Shita whatever you do don't give your self up we're willing to die to save you and sasuke." "Well thank you for that speech" said Kabuto "well now you have two choices you can either give yourself up and save your friends or you can watch your friends die right in front of you" looking at her friends she said "let my friends go and you can have me" "excellent now as promised let them go and leave."

So the men let them go and left all of a sudden Sasuke ran into the room towards Shita but Kakashi stopped him "now watch your friend die right in front of you" then he tied Shita's hands and feet together forcing her down on her knees "any last words" "yes just kill me quick" "fine by me" said Kabuto "Shita no!" but it was to late he had already killed her afterwards he left. Everyone ran towards Shita Sasuke started crying then Orochimaru came in "ah I see Kabuto killed her for me good I'll just take the body and be on my way" he said walking towards Shita.

He was about to grab the body until Sasuke stepped in between "if you want her you'll have to kill me first" he yelled "rats, your lucky this time" he said and left. As soon as he left Sasuke turned towards Shita with tears in his eyes and took the ropes off of her and threw them aside. Then Kurenai came in and asked "why is everyone huddled together when everyone cleared a path Kurenai gasped

"what happened" asked Kurenai running towards her and landing on her knees "quick give me something to cover up the wound" then Kakashi ran, took the sheets off his bed and tossed it to Kurenai. She then wrapped it around Shita's chest, picked her up and set her on the bed across from Kakashi's bed then Hisashi ran in "what's going on" "Shita's dead" said Kurenai "can't we take her to the hokage maybe she could revive Shita" "that's a great Idea lets take her to the hokage" said Kakashi "um, may I take Shita?" asked Sasuke "um" said Kurenai looking at Kakashi "sure, but let us accompany you" "yeah you guys go and I'll stay here with the other kids" said Hisashi.

So they immediately set off in the direction of the hokage building. When they got there Kakashi knocked on the door "_Knock Knock_" "I'm coming" said a voice suddenly the door opened and the hokage stood there "what do you want" she said "lady Tsunade sorry to bother you but we were wondering could you revive Shita" asked Kakashi "why is she dead" "yes but just recently" "fine but bring her in and set her on the bed over there" so they came in and set Shita on the bed "hm, I don't need to revive her she's still alive but barely, one of her veins is cut and can hold till morning when I can do surgery on her tomorrow you all are welcome to spend the night here until the surgery is done."

"Ok" they said together so the hokage went to get some blankets and pillows for her guests "yes she is not dead that's good" said Kakashi "ok here are your pillows and blankets and the chairs are all there" said the hokage "stay up as late as you want but just be quiet" "ok" they said and they settled down in their chairs "so how exactly did this happen" asked Kurenai "Sasuke would you like to tell us" Sasuke shook his head no "fine I'll tell it" said Kakashi "well when Shita came into my room she didn't see Kabuto and me in the corner cause she was so scared and then four sound ninja appeared three holding Neji, Hinata, and Nauchan and one with nothing. So when Kabuto appeared in front of Shita holding me he told the ninja without anything to come hold me and then he gave Shita the choices and being worried about her friends she gave herself up and that's when Kabuto tied her up and killed her or so we thought and Sasuke saved Shita's body from being taken by Orochimaru and that's the story"

"ok I get it now well if the surgery does not turn out well we will always remember her" said Kurenai. Two hours later they were all asleep the next morning everyone woke up and waited outside of the office. Six hours later lady Tsunade came out with a smile on her face "the surgery was a success" "yes" they said "can we see her?" "you can" they walked in and Shita was reading a book "hey guys" "hey Shita how are you feeling" asked Sasuke "good but in pain" "she can't fight for three weeks, she can walk and do everything else" said the hokage 'so she can come with us?" asked Kakashi "yes she can leave with you but she has to be with someone at all times" "ok" they said Shita got out of the bed and stumbled but Kakashi caught her "thanks Kakashi sensei" " ok lets go back to my house for some tea." Said Kakashi.

"So they left all except Kakashi " lady Tsunade what are the results of Shita's condition if she fights?" "Huh, I was afraid you would ask that she'll die that's all there is to it her condition will get worse and she can't be moved around a lot or her condition will get even severely dangerous." "Ah ok so those are the only things she can't do but what if she is knocked out" "still it will worsen her condition keep her in bed for three weeks if she is still feeling pain three weeks from now bring her to me." "Ok thank you lady Tsunade oh before I forget how worse of the condition" "cardiac arrest" really that severe yikes thanks again you really saved her life." "My pleasure Kakashi"

When he left he walked downstairs and when he caught up with the others they were lying on the ground bleeding "what happened where's Shita" "O--Orochimaru t--ook _cough cough_ her," said Kurenai. "But what happened to you two" "we were o--ut _cough_ out numbered" said Sasuke "ohno if she is moved around a lot she'll die from cardiac arrest I got to go save her after I help you guys I'll be right back." He back towards the hokage "_BANG BANG BANG_ lady Tsunade it's an emergency' "what is it that is so important" "well Sasuke and Kurenai are badly hurt and Orochimaru took Shita" "What! Ok you go after Shita and I'll take care of the other two. Well what are you waiting for go."

So Kakashi ran after Shita and Tsunade attended to Sasuke and Kurenai. Meanwhile Orochimaru and Kabuto (Kabuto carrying the knocked out shita) were on their way back to Orochimaru's hideout when Shita's heart was at 200 beats a minute "Kabuto what's wrong" asked Orochimaru stopping at a nearby tree branch she's going into cardiac arrest" "great another body useless to me, kill her I have no use for her now" "but wait wouldn't it be better if we left her here to die mean it's all the sane but this would be easier" said Kabuto good thinking Kabuto ok leave her here and lets get out of here" so Kabuto laid her down on the cold wet ground and left.

A few minutes later Kakashi came and saw Shita lying on the ground "Shita ohno Shita" said Kakashi running to her "oh man even Orochimaru wouldn't stoop this low he's going to pay." Then he picked shita up and went back to the village towards the Hokage "_BANG BANG BANG BANG_ lady Tsunade I have Shita" "you do!" Said Tsunade swinging the door open "well bring he in and set her next to Sasuke"

so Kakashi did as he was told and laid Shita next to Sasuke "now how did you get her back without getting a scratch" asked Tsunade coming with her surgery kit "well she was just laying there on the ground her heart going 200 beats per minute" "wait 200 beats per minute that's pass cardiac arrest was it cold where you found her" asked Tsunade "well no not exactly but the ground was wet and cold" "hypothermia cardiac arrest" "ca it be healed" asked Kakashi "maybe but if not this might be her last life keep her here over night and I'll do the best I can to keep her alive"

"What about Sasuke and kurenai how are they doing" "their good injured but good" said Tsunade "will they have to stay over night" asked Kakashi "no, but when they wake up I insist you take Sasuke away from here I'll put a curtain around her and give her some oxygen but that is all I can do for now" "well if it will help than I'm all for it just take care of her please because I told her and Sasuke to call me dad from now on and I would take them in as my own children and if anything happens to Shita I won't live it down I mean she was already like a daughter to me when I first saw her and Sasuke after me and Iruka rescued them one night I immediately wanted them to come live under my roof but I didn't have enough courage to ask them so please do all you can to heal her please her and Sasuke are the only things I have left to love so please please please heal her and that's all I ask of you"

"I'll do my best I can't make any promises but I can try" said Tsunade "now help me with this curtain Sasuke will wake up any moment and when he does take him away but leave Kurenai here." So Kakashi helped Tsunade put the curtain around her then Tsunade hooked Shita up to a heartbeat machine "good Sasuke has not waken up yet cause I need to tell you about her heart it is going back down to normal beating patterns but it is doing it slowly so if it starts going up we may lose her for good unless someone is willing to give up 1 pint of type 0 blood she has a five out of a hundred chances of survival." Said Tsunade but I don't know anybody with type 0 blood" said Kakashi

"um excuse me maybe I can be of assistance" said Iruka coming inside "Iruka what are you doing here" asked Kakashi "I came to tell lady Tsunade some important news and on the way up I overheard you guys talking about giving someone 1 pint of type 0 blood and I thought I could help" "do you have type 0 blood?" asked Tsunade "yes and I am willing to give up blood to a fellow leaf member. Now who am I giving blood to" "Shita Uchiha" "what's wrong with her" "she's recently been injured almost to the point of death right now she is in critical condition." "Oh well lets not waste time if it's for Shita Uchiha I'll do anything for an old student.

So Tsunade took blood from Iruka and put it in Shita "that helped a little bit thank you Iruka now write what you needed to tell me and I'll get to it as soon as I can" "ok" so Iruka wrote down the news and left "well Sasuke should be waking up

so-- _beep beep beep beepbeep beep beepbeep, _ohno her pulse is going up_ beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" _" I'm afraid we lost Shita for good I'm sorry Kakashi I tried my hardest" "its ok" said Kakashi "_yawn, _Tsunade Kakashi what are you doing here and where's shita and why do you guys look so sad and whose behind the curtain?"

"well to answer your first question I live here and Kakashi is here because of you and Shita which connects to your third and forth question because Shita died and she is behind the curtain. I'm sorry Sasuke I tried my hardest" "no!" yelled Sasuke pushing past Kakashi with tears down his face "Sasuke huh I better go chase after him" said Kakashi running after him "Shita I'm sorry ab-- _beep beep beep_ no way it is not possible how can it be" questioned Tsunade looking at the report "_yawn,_ Tsunade where is everyone" "Kurenai your up do you still have strength?" "Yeah why" "because I need you to find Sasuke and Kakashi and tell them Shita is alive again" "ok" said kurenai and set off "Shita can you hear me" "yes" "oh good you still have your hearing" "yes but I'm sore from head to toe where's Sasuke and Kakashi" asked Shita "Sasuke ran out and Kakashi ran after him" "oh ok I'll wait".

An hour later while Tsunade was doing paperwork Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kurenai walked in "is it true Shita is alive" asked Sasuke "yes go look for yourself" so Sasuke ran to Shita's bed "shita how are you feeling?" "I am feeling fine" said Shita "hey shita glad to see your feeling better" "hey _dad_" for a minute everyone was silent "what did I say something wrong?" "No you just called me dad" "yeah you said me and Sasuke could call you dad" "but it seems so strange. But since you're living with me from now on I'll have to get used to that. Said Kakashi

"So when can she leave" asked Sasuke "well we don't know her stability yet so I'll have to do x-rays on her to find out when she can move and fight and all that so it will just take a minute and I'll tell you all the information ok stand back" said Tsunade. So Tsunade took an x-ray of Shita "ah ha ok she can leave six weeks from now" said Tsunade. "It's likely that Orochimaru would not come back for Shita since they left her to die they could think that animals ate her and her bones leaving behind no trace of her being alive" exclaimed Tsunade.

"So Shita is safe for good right" asked Tsunade not quite her older sister still wants to kill her so she's still in danger but not much danger now so I guess she is safe" "or maybe not here come look said Tsunade motioning to come to the window when everyone except Shita was at the window they saw the sound ninja four and could hear them asking people "where is Shita Uchiha?" "I don't know" "you lazy pathetic scum" "easy Sakon we want to kill one person and that is Shita Uchiha" "why would they want to kill me?" asked Shita "because you pose a threat to Orochimaru since he might not want you anymore. Said Kakashi "so we need a substitute or a clone" said Tsunade "but who" "I'll go" said Kurenai "are you sure cause if it's me they want they can have me I mean what good is my body after six weeks I'm useless."

"No you are not useless you're just disabled for now if you give yourself up all the hard work will be for nothing." Said Sasuke "no it will not be for nothing she'll be safe at Orochimaru's house." "Ah who are you?" they screamed "we're the sound ninja four" "why do you want Shita?" asked Kakashi "because Orochimaru wants to use her for an experiment." "Well she can't be moved she is not able to withstand movement" said Tsunade "ah lady Tsunade we wondered when we would meet you." Said the fat ninja "how about this we fight to see who gets Shita if you win we will leave the village alone forever. However if we win we get Shita and Sasuke it will be a three on three battle," said the two-headed ninja.

"Why three on three?" asked Kurenai "Because Sasuke is part of the deal and we don't want to bring back a worn out body" said the six arm freak "well do you accept our deal or do you want to just hand over Shita" "lets discuss this hm, do we want to fight and risk losing Shita and Sasuke or we can give up." Let's fight" said Kakashi "ok we'll fight" "well do you accept our deal or not "we accept your challenge and since it is a three on three battle we get to choose who sits out and we choose Sakon." Said Tsunade "fine, the battle will be at the training ground" "well can Shita come" asked the pink haired ninja no unless on a stretcher she can't move. "Fine put her on a stretcher and lets get going already" so they put Shita on a stretcher and went to the training field. When they got there Kakashi asked Sasuke to be the referee and Sasuke accepted.

"Ok now Sakon you have to sit out" said Sasuke "fine but our side is still going to win" said Sakon "alright I'll get spider dude over there, Kurenai you get the girl, and Kakashi you get the fat guy." Said Tsunade "Sasuke you can start the battle" said Kakashi "ok the first battle Tsunade verses" "Kidomaru" "ok Tsunade verses Kidomaru begin" "oh before I forget no cursemark allowed" "ok I can beat her without it "your going down Kidomaru." Then they started to fight "summoning jutsu" said Tsunade and a giant slug appeared "now attack him" then the slug attacked Kidomaru like ordered "ahhhhhhh, ouf, thud, ow" "Tsunade wins" yelled Sasuke next match Kurenai verses uh" "Tayuya" "Tayuya, begin'' "I'll win to save Shita" "my turn summoning jutsu" said Tayuya and summoned three giant ogres and with her flute ordered the ogres to attack Kurenai knocking her out "Tayuya wins."

"Now last match Kakashi verses uh help me out here" "Jorobo" "ok Kakashi verses Jorobo begin "summing earth style fang pursuit jutsu" said Kakashi and all of a sudden dogs appeared out of the ground and held Jorobo down "now for my secret technique Chidori" said Kakashi and stabbed Jorobo right in the heart "Kakashi wins Tsunades team wins" "yes we won we saved both Shita and Sasuke" said Kakashi "but wait a minute I have a question how did you guys know that Shita was still alive" asked Sasuke "by the curse mark it gave off a signal that anyone with a curse mark can feel the presence of that person."

"But I sealed it to where noone could find it by the signal it gives off" "well we found it easily so as promised we will leave the village alone forever" said Tayuya and then they left "how could they track her if it was sealed, unless the seal broke but how it should last forever someone must have taken the seal off and left her wide opened" said Kakashi. "I took the seal off her only for surgery and I was going to ask you to put it back on but after that whole cardiac arrest thing I didn't want to worsen her condition so after she's feeling better I was going to ask you to do it and I'm sorry for almost losing Shita." "It's ok right now we need to get Shita back to your place she's getting a fever and it has knocked her out" said Kakashi 'and Kurenai is bleeding from the head so lets hurry up." Said Sasuke.

"Ok Kakashi you take Kurenai and Sasuke you can help me with Shita now let's hurry Shita's fever is rising" said Tsunade then they took Kurenai and Shita back to the hokage building "hm, Shita has to stay here and after I bandage Kurenai up she can go to the hospital now Kakashi come back in three weeks and do the curse sealing jutsu cause then she should be able to move a little bit not much but enough to sit up and walk but still can't fight but everything else." "How long till she can fight?" asked Sasuke "I don't know after six weeks I'll know now help me bandage up Kurenai and let Shita sleep then you guys can take Kurenai to the hospital and you can leave" So after they bandaged up Kurenai Kakashi took Kurenai to the hospital then he and Sasuke left.

Chapter 4

_The battle (part 1)_

Three weeks later Kakashi went back to the hokage building to see Shita and do the curse sealing jutsu "_knock knock_" "come in" Kakashi walks in and is greeted by a hug "Kakashi guess what I get to come home with you" said Shita "really, that's great but I came here to seal that curse mark back so lets get this started and then we can go home" said Kakashi "ok" said Shita.

So Kakashi did some hand signs and said "curse sealing jutsu" "thanks Kakashi" "your welcome now how much do I owe you?" "Don't worry about it" "oh ok thanks" "your welcome, she's a pretty well behaved kid; picked up after herself, made her bed, did the dishes she dirtied your pretty lucky to have an adopted daughter like her" yeah I'm glad to have her to so lets get going" "alright" walking Shita and Kakashi to the door Tsunade said "bye, have a safe trip home" and shut the door "where's Sasuke?" asked Shita "He's" hesitating a moment "he's at home, yeah at home" "oh ok does he know that I'm coming home?" "No, no he doesn't' good I want it to be a surprise" "oh it will be a surprise," said a creepy voice they froze right where they were standing.

"Shita did you hear something?" asked Kakashi "yes and I'm scared" "you should be" "wait I know that voice Ren, what are you doing here?" asked Shita "I've decided to become good" "why you murdered a whole clan with Itachi why the sudden change," asked Kakashi suspiciously "well after I sided with Orochimaru and decided I didn't like it I fought him for my freedom and won so I decided to come back to the village" "oh well you won't make any friends because the whole village hates you and Itachi" "I know that is why I need yours, Sasuke, and Kakashi's help to win a new reputation here so will you please help me." "Well we will have to think about it then we'll tell you" said Shita.

"Well ok I'll wait for your answer at our house" "fine just don't be seen" said Shita fiercely and her and Kakashi went to Kakashi's house and Ren went the other direction. "Wait here shita I want to make sure it is safe," said Kakashi "oh ok I'll wait then." So Kakashi went in the house and a few minutes later he came out and said "it's safe to come in" so Shita walks in and turns on the lights "surprise" "wow" "welcome home Shita" said Sasuke pushing his way through the crowd "Sasuke you knew" "no at least not until a few minutes ago" "oh ok well we can celebrate later right now we have a big problem my older sister is back and she wants to become good" said Kakashi "ha what a bunch of bologna anyone who returns to the village is never good, well except lady Tsunade and Jiraya they don't count as evil" said Sasuke "well lets give it a try I mean she could really mean it this time" said Shita "well ok but I still don't trust her."

Then Kakashi and Sasuke followed Shita to her old house and said "Ren are you here?" "Right here" she said and all of a sudden a Kunai came out of the bush and shita caught it in midair and threw it back the way it came" "ow, your instincts have become sharper since we last met" said Ren coming out of the bush "yep I have trained with people over the years and developed some skills that I never knew" "enough chit chat what was your answer yes or no" "well me, Sasuke, Kakashi and everyone else decided to help you" "thank you wait what others?" "Oh Nauchan, Neji, and Kurenai."

"Oh anyways as gratitude you get to choose my first good deed" "I'll choose that," said Kakashi stepping out from hiding. "Ok, but first I want to fight Shita" "I'm sorry that can't be possible for another three weeks she is still weak from her past two surgeries" "oh, ok I'll wait so what is my first mission?" "Protect Shita from Orochimaru and his gang" "ok, I can do that." "Good it starts tomorrow." The next day Shita woke up to screaming "where is Shita, tell me or die." Said a voice "never, you won't get the information from me no matter how much you torture me." "Fine I'll get the other weaklings to tell me like Nauchan perhaps" "no, I'll tell you as long as you don't hurt the kids."

Getting up Shita walked towards the noise. Peeking in the crack in the door she saw Kurenai bleeding and a tall shadow of a figure "than where is she?" "She's at my house five miles and to the left from here." "Good, you just saved your life but not Shita's well for now good riddance." Shita transformed into Hinata just as the stranger walked out of the room and stopped "if I were you I would take care of your sensei." Then he left as soon as he left Shita transformed back and ran to Kurenai

"Shita how long where you here?" "Long enough to hear your talk with Orochimaru" "but how did he not see you when he walked out of the room." "I transformed into Hinata" "well hopefully Orochimaru will be gone for good cause I sent him towards an anbu hideout" "smart, now stay here and I'll be right back" said Shita.

"Wait where are you going" asked Kurenai but it was to late Shita was already out of the room and a few minutes later she came back with Kakashi "Kurenai what happened to you" "Orochimaru came and wanted to know Where Shita was and I told him five miles to the left from here and my house is on the right so I sent him to an anbu hideout" great, but right now we have to get you to the hospital". So Kakashi and Shita took Kurenai to the hospital and found her a room and went back to Shita and Sasuke's house. When they got there everyone was looking around for them until Sasuke finally noticed them and said "Kakashi Shita where were you" "well we had to take Kurenai to the hospital because Orochimaru tortured her." Said Kakashi "Oh I wouldn't say torture I would just simply call it beating information out of someone." Said a creepy voice.

They all turned around and saw Orochimaru, the sound ninja four and Kabuto. "What do you want?" "Now Kakashi do I really need to answer that." "forget it you can't have them" "fine how about me and Shita have a death match 1 on 1" "ok bring it you lily livered low life bottom feeder toad I'll take you on anywhere anytime" "but Shita you can't fight yet" said Sasuke" I don't care I'll fight anyway" remarked Shita." "Ok, We can start now" asked Orochimaru "Hold on a minute how about after my scan we fight" said Shita "fine we will be back when your healed." Than they left.

"Ok, so why do you want to fight Orochimaru" asked Kakashi "well for one I want revenge and two I want to see how well I can still fight" "oh well lets get to your scan" said Kakashi. Then him, Sasuke, and Shita all went to the hokage and she scanned her. "well the scans show that she is fine and can fight tomorrow." "Yes I can fight thank you lady Tsunade," said Shita jumping up and down. "ha she can fight now can she won't that be good news" said Kabuto looking in the window than he took off towards the forest. "So Shita should we tell Orochimaru that you can fight" said Sasuke "no need I already know." "But How Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi "I had someone spy on you." Said Orochimaru "well shall we get started I'm pumped."

" Ok we shall start, the battle will be held at the hero's memorial today at three just you and me noone else they can watch but they can't fight." "Ok lets make a bet if you win you get to take me; but if I win you leave the village and everyone in it alone forever, deal." After a minute of thinking he finally said, "deal" so they headed to the hero's memorial. When they got there they started to fight.

_Chapter 5_

_The battle (part 2)_

"Come on bring it," yelled Orochimaru "ok you asked for it. So come and get me" said Shita and ran the other direction towards the middle of the village and stopped in front of the hokage building and stood still. " There you are." "Yeah, so you didn't say we can't run now did you" "well no but why in public" asked Orochimaru curiously "I don't know." "I think I know why you want to die in front of everyone." Said Orochimaru "no I actually came here so you can get caught and taken away." Just then a group of anbu were coming back a mission when they spotted Orochimaru. Meanwhile bask at the hero's memorial the others were waiting silently until Sasuke said, "where do you think they are?" "Well knowing Shita probably in the middle of the village in public." said Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the middle of the village the anbu came down and grabbed Orochimaru. Then Shita walked over to the struggling Orochimaru "I win" "you might've won but the war isn't over" yelled Orochimaru as the anbu took him away "oh wait he has five other goons at the hero's memorial, and yes Orochimaru it is over cause remember the deal if I won you have to leave the village alone forever." "Rats outsmarted by a genin. "Correction you were outsmarted by a genin almost a chunin." Then two anbu took him away and five escorted her back to the hero's memorial.

Meanwhile the others were waiting for one of them to return then Sasuke said "look five anbu are coming and Shita is I the middle!" When the anbu came to the others one of them said "quite a smart kid you got here I'd recommend her for the chunin exams" "yeah I'm thinking of entering my whole squad so I'm going to the meeting in a few minutes" said Kakashi. "Well we came here to get the other goons." Then the five anbu grabbed Kabuto and the others and took off "well you guys hang out for a bit and meet me at the bridge in an hour ok?" "Ok they said in unison then Kakashi took off "hey lets tell Neji and Nauchan that Kakashi wants us to meet him in an hour." Said Shita "ok" said Sasuke. Then Sasuke and Shita ran to the Hyuga mansion and asked for Nauchan and Neji. When they came out Neji said "hey guys, Shita how are you feeling?" "I'm doing fine, but that is not what we came here for we came to tell you Kakashi wants us to meet him at the bridge in an hour." "Oh ok let's go" said Nauchan "but first can we see Kurenai in the hospital" asked Shita "sure lets go." So they went to the hospital to see Kurenai but was turned away because she was having surgery today and needed rest "well we can't see Kurenai so lets go to the bridge and meet Kakashi sensei" said Neji. So they went to the bridge. When they got there Kakashi was waiting for them "well this is a first Kakashi you're here early" said Sasuke "well there's always a first for everything speaking of which where have you guys been?" "We've been roaming" "Oh well I have recommended all of you chunin exams isn't that exciting" "chunin exams are you sure we're ready? Asked Neji "yes I'm sure your ready." "So when does it start?" asked Shita "hahaha I thought you were going to ask that the official exams don't start until the day after tomorrow; tomorrow starts the exams preliminaries so fill out these forms and turn them into me tomorrow at three on the third floor room 6 in the ninja academy tomorrow before you enter the room for the exams so go home get a good night sleep and don't be late" "ok they said in unison then Kakashi left and Neji said "well we got to get home it is almost dinner."

So The Uchiha's went back to Kakashi house and the Hyuga's went back to their house "Kakashi were home, Kakashi where are you?" yelled Shita walking the kitchen with Sasuke right behind her "he's right here Shita" said a deep creepy male voice; hearing that Sasuke and Shita froze and turned around to see Itachi holding Kakashi by the throat "let him go brother" "fine I'l let him go but on one condition Shita has to fight me and defeat me if not than I kill him that's all there is to it.

'huh sometimes in life you have to take risks for what you want to protect.' "fine I'll fight you but let Kakashi go first"


End file.
